


Valentine's Day Love

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: Kazuto and Asuna spend their time together on Valentine's Day in America.





	Valentine's Day Love

**February 14th, 2029:**

It is Valentine’s Day in the neighboring town of Dehli, Delaware County, New York in the United States of America. Everyone is getting ready to spend Valentine’s Day with their loved ones whenever it is boyfriend/girlfriend, engaged and married couples. But for a Japanese married couple, it’ll be a very special day indeed for them.

Asuna Kirigaya has gotten off work earlier than her husband Kazuto did from the college. She went out to do some shopping for the stuff she will use for tonight. Afterward, she returns to the bungalow home they’ve been renting for five months, it was a really great deal when they moved to America, especially since they’ve gotten new jobs at the Mechatronics at the College. She sets everything down before heading to the kitchen and starts preparations for the romantic dinner of beef teriyaki. She managed to make meals that both she and Kazuto love back in Japan, although they do enjoy some of America’s cuisines every now and then.

After almost an hour, the dinner is finished and she sets the pot in the middle of the table along with two tall candles as she lit them; giving off a soft glow of the table.

“Perfect.” Asuna said to herself by the work she had made, and then she left a note on the table for her husband to see. She looks at the clock and it was nearly six o’clock.

“Kazuto should be heading home any minute now.” She said before heading to the bedroom, covering the floor with rose pellets as well as the bed. She lit three candles on the stand at the edge of the bed, finished with her work; she then begins stripping out of her clothes and begins putting on the lingerie with the colors of red and white of her old outfit in Sword Art Online. She had it specially made from Victoria’s Secret as the colors remind her and Kazuto the moments where they made love.

 _‘I can’t believe this will be our first Valentine’s as a married couple.’_ She thought to herself as she viewed herself in the full body mirror. Then she headed towards the nightstand and took one of the birth control pills before sitting onto the bed and laid across the covers in a seductive pose, waiting for her hubby to walk into the door.

 

* * *

 

Kazuto returned home from work as he pulls into the driveway and gets out of the car, he sighs happily as he got a text from his wife telling him that she’s preparing a special dinner for him when he gets home. He enters the house and he sees the lit candles on the small dining room table with the meal sitting in the silver platter, along with it, he sees a note on the table and picks it up as he begins to read it.

_"Follow the rose pellets and you'll get your gift of the Day of Valentines._

_Love_

_Asuna._

“Alright.” He thought to himself with a smile as he follows the Rose petals to his and his wife’s room And there she was, lying on top of the bed covers wearing revealing lingerie, rose pellets are on the floor and on the bed and candles are lit, giving the bedroom a very soothing cover.

“Kazuto-kun….” Asuna beamed

Kazuto gets a nosebleed seeing her “Oh my, is this what heaven’s like and your my angel.” He said as he comes closer.

"My honey-pie." Asuna giggled as she shifts pose that resembles Cleopatra.

Kazuto gets on the bed and feels her belly “Such a beautiful goddess” He commented

"Mmmmmm.....My valiant knight." Asuna cooed as her husband rubs her belly. Kazuto begins to kiss her neck and gropes her breasts gently, Asuna coos and moans as her breasts are caressed.

Kazuto sneaks a grope on her rear. “You are so sexy Asuna my sexy wife” he whispered and tickles her belly button, causing her to let out a cute squeak and giggle.

“You like how I set up the place?” Asuna asked with an innocent, but seductive smile. Kazuto smiles before saying “Yes I do.”

“I’ve made dinner for the two of us.” She then gets up from the bed, showing her gorgeous body, covered in the skimpiest lingerie and the light from the candles laminating her figure. Kazuto smiles as he gets up and follows her to the kitchen, all the way, he was staring at her rear which is covered in a G-string panty that seems to shift with every step; she giggles as she strutted, hypnotizing her husband as she has in the past.

Kazuto smiles “Like old times you hypnotized me.”

“You’re so easy to seduce, by Kazuto.” Asuna smirked. The two arrived at the table and they both sat down. The husband smiles as she lifts the lid off of the silver platter, showing beef teriyaki. Kazuto drools with happiness as beef teriyaki is one of his favorite dishes. Asuna reaches for the chopsticks and picks up one of the beef pieces.

“Open up.” Asuna chimed as she extends her reach towards Kazuto, who opens his mouth before it makes contact with his tongue. The flavor of the Beef is overwhelmingly delicious, he hummed with delight as she chewed it before swallowing. He smiled before saying. “It’s so good.”

“I’m glad you loved it.” Asuna smiled. The couple enjoyed their meal with the candle lights illuminating the table around them.

“It’s always romantic with candles,” Kazuto commented.

“Indeed it is, Kazuto.” Asuna agreed.

“And you’re so sexy.” Kazuto then added to her lingerie.

She giggles and blushes from his compliment. “Thanks, I had it specially made for this night.”

Kazuto smiles “And you made me even happier.”

“Just wait until later.” Asuna gave him a wink in the eye, he smiles even bigger as he indicated on what she meant before his mind drifted into dirty fantasies. After a while, they’ve finished their meal.

“Phew, that was good.” Kazuto smiled.

“Thanks, my hubby.” Asuna beamed as they got up from their chairs, blew the candles out and headed to the living room where they prepare the movie.

“What movie are we watching?” Kazuto asked as Asuna turns on the TV and flipped through the downloaded media on the set before stopping on ‘Titanic’.

“It’s one of the greatest romance films ever made.” Asuna remarked as Kazuto nodded in agreement; even though the movie’s over thirty years old, it still remained as the best films of all time.

“Very good choice,” Kazuto said, Asuna rested herself against him as the movie began.

As the married couple watch, they both smiled happily on how the characters from different societies met on the ship and developed a romantic relationship together while Rose rejected her upper-class society. Kazuto hears Asuna sigh where they get to the part where Jack and Rose hang on the railing at the bow of the ship with the former holding onto the latter for support.

Shortly they watched the parts where Jack drew her while in the nude to making love in one of the 1900’s-era automobiles. The two giggled as it reminded them of the times they’ve made love.

“Hard to believe that we’ve been making love longer than anyone,” Kazuto commented.

“Very true Kazuto.” Asuna smiled. As the film progresses as well as after the ship struck an iceberg and begins to sink. Various moments of sadness are displaced among the passengers, including the part where the musicians begin playing ‘Nearer my God to Thee’.

Kazuto feels Asuna cuddle with him and held onto him tightly as several peril scenes show the state of panic while the ship continues to sink until finally plunging into the cold waters and Rose climbing onto the door but Jack was unable to get on it as it was about to tip over when he tried.

Kazuto nuzzles his wife. Then the movie gets to the scene where the other lifeboats returned to try to save the survivors but realized that they’ve all died from frost and hypothermia. Then Rose realizes that Jack won’t wake up and realizes that he too died. Asuna sobbed into Kazuto’s chest as Jack’s frozen body sinks towards the bottom of the ocean, Kazuto held her to comfort her.

“I’m sorry…” She sniffled. “This gets me every time.”

“It’s OK Asuna.” Kazuto softly replied as he petted her hair. The scene too reminded him of the moment where he thought he almost lost Asuna while and after defeating Heathcliff. After Rose and the others are rescued, Cal’s fate was mentioned that he married and inherited his wealth, then later committed suicide after losing it when the stock market crashed in 1929. The couple just smirked as he was the one who despised Jack and tried to have him killed, in hindsight, Cal had it coming.

“He had it coming,” Kazuto uttered.

“Same here.” Asuna agreed as she kisses her hubby. Then after the elderly Rose finished her story, she is later seen on the deck of the ship and it reveals that she had the ‘Heart of the Ocean’ blue diamond with her all the years since the sinking. She headed towards the edge of the ship and lets it drop into the ocean.

Then the next scene shows of Rose sleeping in the bed, on the nightstand next to here are portraits of all of the stuff she did in the past, the events that she did were the ones that she was going to do with Jack together, including riding on horseback. Asuna softly sobs as she sees the portraits. Then the next scene where it shows the Titanic at the bottom of the floor in its watery grave, but as it goes further and further into the wreck, it is suddenly no longer a wreck and becomes new again and a steward opens the fine, polished wooden doors that lead to the Grand Staircase

Kazuto cuddles Asuna as the final scene shows everyone who had perished on the Titanic alive and well again, Fabrizio leans beside the stairs as the world ends. Thomas Andrews looks on happily...and then in front of the clock, with his back facing everyone, Jack Dawson turns around and smiles in his comfortable 1912 attire, He extends his hand and then Rose takes it and she is in a white gown, young again, just as they had been so long ago. They smile at one another as they are reunited once more after eighty-four years. They begin kissing passionately under the bright light of the chandelier and the entire room applauds as the movie ends. The couple cuddled with each other while they’re in tears as the lovers reunited in what appears to be the afterlife. Kazuto kisses his lover’s lips in a passionate way. Asuna moans and returns the kiss. Kazuto keeps kissing all the way down to her belly, then he stands up, scoops up Asuna into his arms and begins carrying her into the bedroom. Asuna giggles as he reached their bedroom and he sets her onto the bed, making a quick nuzzle on her belly before pressing his lips against hers. Kazuto moaned while they resumed their make out, Asuna runs her hands underneath his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head and tossed it aside.

Kazuto smiles “You Naughty Girl.” He kisses her navel, causing her to giggle as she did before.

Kazuto nuzzles her neck and unclips her bra, letting it fall off of her as her breasts are free. He smiles and plays with her hair, taking some strands of her hair, bringing it closer and inhaling the sweet aroma that filled his nostrils with delight before moving down to her breasts and kissing them with delight, causing shivers, gasps, and moans from the wife; the husband smiles with delight from her responses before lowering himself onto her breasts and begins suckling on her nipples.

“Kazuto.” Asuna gasped and arched her back as he begins sucking on her chest. She held onto his head and caressed his black hair. It was then Kazuto’s hand moves down her body and rubs the front end of her panties, earning a sharp gasp from her lips as her private area is rubbed, despite the fabric protection.

“Mmmmmmmm…” Her face deepens a rich shade of red. Then, Kazuto rubs his hands down her legs.

It was then Asuna raised one of her legs up and displayed herself in front of her husband while giving him a seductive look that also reads ‘would you mind?’. Giving Kazuto a big hint, he slowly removes the leggings of the lingerie, leaving her legs and feet bare.

Kazuto kisses her foot, earning a giggle from her. She then uses her foot to tease him, even using her big toe to lightly poke his nose with.

“Hee Hee.” Asuna giggled as she wiggled her toes in his face, then Kazuto begins tickling her feet.

“Hahahahaaha.” Asuna laughed as her foot is tickled. Kazuto nibbles on her little toes, causing her to coo in pleasure. A devious smirk begins to form across his face as his mind quickly floats to memories of the times that he licks her feet and suckles on her toes which maker her arousal like the rest of her body.

Without a second to spare, Kazuto quickly places his tongue in between her toes, causing her to squeak in surprise, which is quickly replaced by a moan of pleasure as he laps her toes and earning a heavy blush across her face.

“Aaaaaaahhhhh….Kazuto….” Asuna moaned as he coated her toes with his saliva before sticking the big toe along with the one next to it into his mouth and suckles on it. Like Asuna, his face is flushing followed by his smile. He always loves the taste of her sensitive feet while teasing her with them; her hands gripped on the bed sheets while the rest of her toes curled up in pleasure.

“Ah, ah…ah..” She continued to thrash wildly on the bed, even though she was gripping on the bedsheets, it only added the pressure. She feels herself becoming wetter by the second; just as her climax was reaching its peak; he suddenly stops and pulls her toes away, bridging saliva in between.

“Y…you tease…” Asuna breathed as she collapsed onto the bed. Kazuto crawls on top of Asuna until their eyes met.

“You love it when I lick your sensitive feet,” Kazuto said softly before pressing his lips against hers. The young woman moaned as they lose each other in their lip-biting kisses and groping. Asuna flips her husband onto his back as she continues her deep kisses before pulling away and caressed her breasts.

“Mmmmmmm…I bet you’re ready for your treat.” Asuna whispered before slipping off of her panties, leaving her fully nude in his presence. Then she begins removing his clothes until his boxers are left until she pulled them off, the lovers are now in the nude. It was then Asuna leaned over to her side of the bed and opens up the bottle of birth control pills. She popped one in her mouth and washed it down with a swig of water.

“Now we’re ready.” Asuna winked at him before she crawled down to his manhood, she begins stroking his length between her fingers.

“My valiant knight, under the control of his mistress.” She giggled as she continued stroking his length until it grew to its great size.

“I’ve always been amazed by your size Kazuto.” Asuna commented before she gave his shaft a slow, teasing lick from bottom to top; Kazuto moaned cutely before she moved to the tip and begins taking him into her mouth.

“So…Good..” Kazuto moaned, he looks over to see the chestnut hair bobbing up and down on his length. Asuna’s face is in a deep shade of red as she continues while Kazuto continues to moan. She tastes the flavor of his pre-liquid.

 _‘Still the taste of milk chocolate and strawberries.’_ Asuna thought as she continued. Kazuto moaned as he feels a growing pressure within his core.

“I’m going to burst!” Kazuto moaned as she picks up the pace, increasing the pressure until…

“Uuuuuugggghhhh!!!” Kazuto groaned as his dam bursts, his essence flooded her mouth. Asuna moaned from the sweet taste as she swallows huge loads down her throat. Kazuto went limp onto the bed panting, he’s down but not out.

Asuna licked her lips clean as well as his length before crawling up to his face. The latter smiles as he begins groping her rear.

“Mmmmmmm….” Asuna sighed. “Ready for your treat?” 

Kazuto smiled. “Yes, I am.” Without a second to spare, Asuna positions herself over Kazuto’s face, her shaven intimacy and her folds, wet from her arousal, are his reward.

“Drink up.” Asuna purred. Kazuto extends his tongue out and begins lapping against her folds, Asuna arched her back and moaned in ecstasy as her love juices flowed from her like a fountain; Kazuto laps the juices hungrily.

“Kazuto…” Asuna moaned as she presses herself down onto him, allowing him to lick deeper. The overwhelming waves of pleasure served as great memories of the times when Kazuto made love to her to forget the horrible memories of the creature’s rape attempt while in ALO and they’ve continued to explore each other with several toys which extend to greater pleasures.

The bedroom is filled with the sounds of wet skin smacking, slurps and muffled moans as the couple continued to drink from each other.

Asuna takes him deeper into her mouth, moaning and coating his length with her saliva, coating it as well as dribbling down to his testicles. ‘He tastes so delicious…’ She thought to herself before losing in continuous waves of pleasure.

Kazuto continues lapping her wet folds, tasting and taking in more and more of her juices like a fountain. The juices coated the lower half of his face and down his neck as he slid his tongue deeper in her intimacy, lapping her inner walls. This caused her body to twitch, followed by her muffled moans. He grinned as his hands move up and caressed the cheeks of her derriere, feeling her smooth, porcelain skin.

Asuna moaned and curled up her toes in response to her loving husband’s movements in her inner canal. The Kirigaya wife moved her hands down to Kazuto’s groin, her one hand begins fondling with his saliva-coated testicles while she strokes his length with her other hand.

Several minutes went by when the two lovers begin to feel familiar pressures growing within their cores and picked up the pace.

 _‘Yes, Asuna….keep going…’_ Kazuto thought before continuing lapping her folds and an area between her intimacy and her rear entrance, moving back and forth with his tongue. Asuna squeezed his testicles slightly and deepen on his length. The pressure continued to grow and grow along with their muffled moans.

“Mmmmmmm….Mmmmmmmm!!! mmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!” The couple moaned while bucking their hips against each other, at any second, they will explode in a climactic orgasm. They continued drinking each other until…

“mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!” They moaned as they let go of each other. Asuna let out a loud moan as she leaned back and came all over Kazuto’s face; the latter found himself coated in her juices down to his chest. At the same time, Kazuto's manhood ejaculated his milky essence upwards coating her face, neck, and breasts. Their climax lasted for over ten seconds before Asuna went limp and collapsed on top of Kazuto. His milky essence that coated her face dribbles downward. Breathing heavily, they just laid on the bed covers. Kazuto reached up and helped her shift back around him; they gazed into their eyes and laughed.

“You sure came a lot….as always.” Asuna smiled, some of his love nectar dribbled down from her lips. She licked her lips clean and hummed delightfully from the taste.

“Same with you too.” Kazuto smiled, licking his lips as well, tasting her love juices. Without a second to lose, they lean in and pressed their lips against each other. They slid their tongues in each other’s mouths, tasting the love juices that lingered on their tongues and lips.

Kazuto and Asuna hummed and moaned as the sweetness of their love juices overwhelmed their taste buds. They continued their erotic French kissing before starting licking each other’s faces clean and sharing them with each other; which adds more to their arousing pleasure.

After they licked their faces clean, they pulled back to gaze at each other and take at the moment; both of them are hot and sweaty with saliva bridging between their mouths.

“Ready for Round 2?” Asuna asked with a smirk.

“You bet my love,” Kazuto replied. Then Asuna got up and reached for the two small boxes, Kazuto smiled as there was no doubt the boxes have the sex toys they’ve been using for the past four years. Some of them are the same that they’ve used while the others are new and they have tried them every once in a while.

She pulls out two plugs that seemed to have the wires conjoined in one controller, one in his signature black color and the other in Asuna’s signature red color. Then she pulls out a rubber sleeve to slide onto his erected manhood, nipple clamps, breast rings, a red dildo, and a strap on for Asuna to use on him.

Kazuto smirked coyly when he sees her reaching for the red dildo and waved it in front of his face.

“Be a good boy and open up.” Asuna cooed in a devious tone. Kazuto does what she says and slowly unhitched his jaw. Without wasting a second, Asuna quickly sticks the tip of it into his mouth. “Now feel free to suck on it while I get ready.”

“Mmmmmmmm..” Kazuto moaned at the taste of the strawberry flavor from it, drool leaked out of his mouth and dribbles down to his chin and neck.

“Hehehehe….” Asuna giggled. She continues to play with him using the sex toy while she nuzzled into his stomach. Kazuto purrs erotically playfully while tasting the toy.

“Mmmmmmm…” Asuna purred after him, she twirls her fingers against Kazuto’s navel. He chuckled through the toy, it was then he tickled her sides.

“Heheheehehe..” Asuna laughed, but she quickly pinned his hands above his head and wagged her finger at him. “Ah ah ah….I didn’t say you get to tickle me.” It was then she reached into the box and pulled out velvet handcuffs. Kazuto blushed, then she slaps the handcuffs onto his wrists and pinned them over the bed.

After she did that, she pulled the toy out of his mouth, saliva bridged between his lips and the tip. He let out a soft moan.

“You ready?” She teased. Kazuto smiled before says. “You bet I am.”

“Good…” Asuna said. “Now turn around and make sure your butt is facing me.” She ordered. He nodded and turned around, lying on his stomach and with his derriere facing his wife and lover.

Asuna takes the strap-on and begins wrapping it around her waist; she feels the internal vibrator egg, jelly-coated slightly rubbing her feminine folds and moaned softly. She places the lubricant on the dildo attached to the strap-on and positions herself behind Kazuto.

She teases him by lightly pressed the tip against his butt entrance, this caused him to shudder and moan from the cold feeling of the tip.

“I hope you’re ready.” Asuna said in a honeyed voice. Kazuto blushes, he knew what he’s in for as they’ve done stuff like this in the past.

“I’m ready…” Kazuto gulped.

“Good.” Asuna then slowly pushed the dildo towards his rear entrance until the tip is engulfed. Kazuto shuddered and groaned as he felt the cold dildo starting its entry. At a slow pace, she pushes it further in, watching her husband squirm under the pleasure until his colon is filled up to the hilt and only the end is exposed.

“Just relax Kazuto-kun.” Asuna cooed while stroking his rear cheeks before smacking it, letting out a small groan from his lips.

“Sounds like someone loves being dominated.” Asuna giggled, then she slowly pulled out, letting the lubricant-covered dildo sliding out of him until the tip remains inside before slowly shoving it back in.

“Asuna…” Kazuto moaned. It didn’t take long for her to pick up the pace of her thrusting in and out of his colon. Asuna reached her hand down and picked up the small remote, with a small push of the button the dildo inside her vibrated.

“Aaaaahhh!!!” Kazuto moaned loudly and arched his back as he felt the dildo vibrating from within his rear.

Asuna giggled before saying. “I know how much you love these toys.”  He moaned while nodding his head. She smiles while she continues to thrust into him, the vibrator increased the pleasure within him, Kazuto then proceeds to drool a bit.

 _‘So cute when he’s under my control.’_ Asuna thought. She stops for a moment, taking the time to turn Kazuto around until he lay flat on his back. She then proceeds to tickle his navel.

“Ahhahahahahahahaha.” Kazuto laughed while squirming like a worm. She continued on tickling him, tears are streaming down his face from the constant tickling.

“Oh, Kazuto….the brave swordsman still lets his lady overpower him.” Asuna giggled.

Kazuto breathed for a moment before saying. “Yes indeed….and I love it every time.” Asuna reaches for the box and takes out the sleeve for his manhood. Kazuto blushes by the sight of the sleeve. It was then she added the lubricant to the sleeve and slid it onto his manhood with ease.

Soon after, she places the nipple clamps on Kazuto’s nipples and places the red dildo into Kazuto’s mouth, ordering him to suck on it while she places the rings around her own breasts.

The moans from Kazuto are music to Asuna’s ears; she reaches in the box again and pulls out another small remote. She pushes the button and the sleeve vibrated.

“MMmmmmmmm….Asuna….” Kazuto said dreamy, Asuna however, became horny. But her time to ride him will come in time. She continued her pleasuring Kazuto with the strap-on, the combinations with the vibrating sleeve sends shivers down his spine while he lay helpless under her thumb.

As she continued her dominance, Kazuto felt the pressure growing within his groin and moaned louder with each increase.

“Asuna….Asuna….Uh…Uhh….Asuna….” Kazuto groaned. Asuna smirked and she continued to pound into his colon. The vibrations increased the pressure by the second, at any moment; he’ll explode in a gooey climax.

“aaaaaaaahhhh!!” Kazuto roared as his inner wall collapsed, his manhood ejected his warm, milky essence upwards and splashed all over Asuna’s breasts, some of it landed on her face and hair. Kazuto pants after he finished and collapsed onto the bed.

Asuna smirked before commenting. “My my, you sure came a lot Kazuto.” It was followed by a giggle. She leans down and kisses him on the lips, the toys they’re hooked up to press against each other. They moaned through the heavy French kisses, exchanging tongues and saliva in the process, dribbling down from their mouths and ran down their chins and necks.

They broke the kiss with thick saliva bridging all over their mouths; Asuna nuzzles into her lover’s neck.

“Mmmmm….My Lighting Flash…” Kazuto cooed.

“Mmmm…My Black Swordsman.” Asuna sighed.

Kazuto then feels her finger in his navel and sighs; he could feel the wetness of his love nectar being added to the navel fingering.

Kazuto says. “I hope we’ve got more toys to fill us up.”

“Oh…you bet we do.” Asuna smirked. She slowly pulls out of him and wipes the dildo with antiseptic wipes before taking the strap-on off of her hips and set it aside. She then begins rummaging through the box. Kazuto watches her gracefully, her long, hazelnut hair flow messy but beautifully from the candle lights that lite up the room in a soft glow. He reaches up and held her long strands of hair in his hand, leans up and inhales the sweet aroma within the soft silkiness.

“So soft and sweet…” Kazuto lamented softly on the hair, causing Asuna to giggle. It was then he tried to tickle her, only to have his hands pinned down.

“Uh uh, Didn’t say you can tickle me.” Asuna wagged her finger at him; she leaned down and whispered softly in his ear. “Gotta save the energy for round three…” Kazuto smiles.

After some time, Asuna takes out the two plugs, the double-ended dildo, and velvet handcuffs. Kazuto blushes when she slaps the cuffs on him and applies lubricant on the plugs before inserting one into Kazuto’s rear and finally, slides hers into her own. She let out an audible moan as her rear close in around the plug.

Kazuto smirks before saying. “You ready Lightning Flash?”

“I sure am Duel Wielder.” Asuna stuck her tongue out at him. Kazuto prepares himself while Asuna pops a birth control pill in her mouth.

“Good thing to come prepared,” Kazuto said after she placed the bottle away, then he caressed her smooth legs. She takes the double-ended dildo and places the one end into his mouth slowly. The Kirigaya male moaned as he felt the rubber-tip slowly slid into his mouth.

“Good boy…” Asuna says in a honeyed-voice and purrs erotically. She proceeds to pinch his nipples with the nipple clamps, causing muffled moans from him. Asuna then takes in the other end of the dildo in her mouth and slid into it further until her lips met with her lover’s. The two moaned through the dildo before Asuna grinds her hips against him.

“Mmmmm…” Kazuto moaned. The vibrating plugs in their rears send shivers through their bodies.

“Mmmmmmmmm…..” Asuna moaned, her breasts squeezed by the rings around them. The two lovers enjoyed a large amount of pleasure they’re receiving from the toys. Asuna pets his messy black hair while they both sucked on the dildo; she also caresses his bare chest and pinches the nipple clamps before slowly pounding onto him. They both petted and caressed each other’s hair, feeling the soft, silkiness in their hair.

The room is filled with the sounds of wet skin slapping and muffled moans from the lovers as they grind their hips against one another.

 _‘Oh, Kazuto…’_ Asuna mentally said before her mind drifted away in a state of bliss.

 _‘Yeah, Asuna….give it all you got…’_ Kazuto mentally stated as he caresses her sides. After what appears to be hours within the sea of pleasure, they begin to feel their climaxes growing within their own groins.

They moaned loudly before continuing to grind each other’s hips harder and faster, causing the pressure to grow.

“MMmmmmmmmmm!!” Asuna moaned through the dildo.

Mmmmmmggggghhhh!!” Kazuto did the same on the other end. Their hands intertwined against one another and gazed into each other in the eyes, the sweat on their bodies shined from the soft glow from the candles.

Kazuto uses one of his free hands to reach down and grab her rear, squeezing it with delight and causing the plugin her rear to shift within. Asuna rolled her eyes from the added pleasure before she pinched one of his nipples with the nipple clamp. He moaned, causing him to thrust upward.

“mmmmmmmmm!!!” Asuna moaned loudly. They kept grinding hips, which are soaking wet from their love juices; the pressure within their core was at its peak as they begin to leak.

The two let go of the double-ended dildo they’ve been sucking on and let out screams of pleasure, their crotches exploded in a wet climax, covering more of their laps and legs. The saliva from their mouths bridged with the dildo the second their jaws unclenched from the toy.

The climax lasted for over ten seconds before the lovers collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily and their love juices oozed out of their groins and pooled onto the bed.

“MMmmmmmmm….Kazuto….” Asuna sighs before moving up to kiss him. The latter returned the favor. Slowly, they removed the toys off of each other as well as removing the plugs from their rectums before turning them off and wiping them with the antiseptic wipes. Kazuto had a goofy smirk on him before he spoke.

“This is the best Valentine’s Day gift ever Asuna.” He said.

Asuna let a small smile before replying. “Indeed, and you were amazing as always.” Followed by a giggle, she nuzzled back into his bare chest, letting her long hair brush against his skin. Asuna then poked his navel lightly.

“One day….I’ll be the dominator again.” She giggled.

“Sure you will….one day…” Kazuto replied smugly, which earned him a mock scowl from the beauty.

“You forget that I once beat you.” She said while trying to keep a straight face, only for her to smirk and finally laugh. It was then he poked her navel, causing her to laugh even more.

Kazuto chuckled before speaking again. “Your ticklish is useful to my advantage.” He reminded her times whenever they fool around he gets the upper hand on her by tickling either her sides or feet. Before she knew it, Kazuto begins tickling her belly. He had to be careful not to knock over the candles that are sitting on the nightstands near the bed to prevent a house fire.

He continued to tickle his wife, who proceeds to laugh.

“Kazuto!” She squealed with laughter, Kazuto blows raspberries in her belly to increase her tickling. After minutes of ticking, the couple collapsed back onto the bed. It was then the couple yawned, they begin to get sleepy. But they got up and blew out the candles throughout the house before returning to bed.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kazuto.” Asuna cooed as she pulled the covers over them.

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Asuna,” Kazuto replied as he felt her body pressed against his. Slowly, Kazuto and Asuna fell asleep in bed, satisfied by their romantic night.


End file.
